


Until the Ends of the World

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Post-CP9 Independent Report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob Lucci likes a few things in this world.<br/>Rob Lucci hates a few things in this world.<br/>Does it have something to do with the Straw Hats? Well... maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Ends of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation by Sunofnw: [**До края мира** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4331640/11208584).

There are only a few things in this world that he likes. The fact he could kill _anyone_ to the approval of the World Government, the drinks Blueno makes, petting Hattori’s smooth feathers, Fukuro telling everyone Jyabura’s secrets (he _especially_ likes that one), when Kaku ruffles his hair and his nails scratch his scalp in just the right way (and though he wouldn’t like to admit it, he does purr when that happens), and the fact that little girl thanked them for saving St. Poplar, even though he was “excessively” judgmental.

There are only a few things in this world that he hates. The weak, the incompetent, Spandam, that mutt Jyabura, the fact that he became a little bit more prudish thanks to that idiot Paulie (Kalifa _really_ did show off a lot of skin), Iceburg thinking he could fool them (which he did), the fact he lost his hat in that battle with Straw Hat (he had that hat for _years_ ), and having to leave St. Poplar thanks to his “excessive” use of judgment on that pirate captain.

There was only one thing - besides Hattori - in the world that he loved: the fact he no longer had to work under that incompetent roach Spandam. (Or should he say “panda”?)

And there was only one thing in the world that he hated with all of his ice-cold heart: the fact that Nico Robin and the Straw Hat pirates defeated them at Enies Lobby and were traveling the New World. That was the one thing he hated and would continue to hate until the end of this world (and the next, and, quite possibly, the one after that). He said he was willing to follow her until the ends of the world, and he most certainly meant it… But first, he has to deal with that little panda the World Government has as a pet.


End file.
